A Minute Longer
by Rin Berry
Summary: Four times I've tried to upload this. FOUR TIMES! ::coughs:: Ahem. This is about the Dream Team leaving Hogwarts, to a song by the Sterophonics.


OK, it's me again. You can hide now, if you must.  
Well, anyway, for the remainder of you, this is my second fic type thing. I've tried to upload it 4 times but it always came out wrong. Damn HTML crap. Anyway, the funky characters of Ron, Harry, Hermione, Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius and anyone else mentioned below that I forgot belong to the almighty savior J.K. Rowling. The song (the bits in bold) 'A Minute Longer' belongs to the amazingly brilliantly talanted gods the Stereophonics. Well, it was written by the amazingly geogeous Kelly Jones (don't worry, he's a guy). Again, not many people know this song unless they have the 'Phonics album 'Performance and Cocktails'.   
Now, I realise that Ron probably would know what an aeroplane is considering he doesn't know about normal money, but I figure that since his dad is so obsessed with muggles that he may have told Ron about it, yada yada yada, but my muse has been pissing me off to write a graduation fan fic with the use of the the line 'Whats the deal with airline food?' from Family Guy. And I also realise that in America that the fist book is called Harry Potter and the Scorcerers Stone, but over here it's the Philosophers Stone.  
This fic jumps from Ron's POV to Hermione's POV to Harry's. It gets confusing but if you have anything but spider corpses in your brain you'll be OK.  
And for those of you who have read this far, thanks to everyone for your reviews of 'But I Like Ron', esp. those who aren't 'Hi'. Cheers Sherry for telling them off for me. Ah Well, here it is: 

* * *

**_*They're calling out*_**

As Hermione called for Ron to hurry up to get on the train, Ron looked back at Hogwarts, feeling that he was leaving the biggest part of his life. He'd seen and done loads of things there.

Helping Harry stop Voldemort from getting the Philosophers stone in their first year, by doing the thing he was best at- chess, of all things. Going into the Chamber Of Secrets to save Ginny from, yet again, Lord Voldemort, in another form. In their third year, being confronted by a convicted murderer on the run, and a good-as-murderer in the form of his pet rat Scabbers… he'd loved Scabbers as a rat, but when he found out about his secret form, Peter Pettigrew… well, he didn't want to think about the things that had scourged through him then…! In their fourth year, when he hadn't believed Harry about the tournament... but eventually seeing Harry arrive from the maze… alive at least... it was better than what else had happened to the others. Poor Cedric. Ron had never liked him much, but that was one of the worst things that could happen to anyone, and he didn't deserve it.  
Ron remembered his crush on Fleur Delacour… a half veela who'd turned the heads of practically all the boys in the school. And then Krum… well, what was there to say about him except a smug superiority that was attempting to creep through Ron… Ron had got the girl in the end… Ha! 

**_*Come on lets go*_**

Hermione sighed as she and Harry waited while Ron was looking back at Hogwarts. She couldn't blame him, really. They'd had the most amazing times of their life there… some bad, but most of them great- watching Harry win his first Quidditch match… earning 50 points for the school in one go… being the smartest kid in school… and Krum. Well, Krum… Hermione had liked him, but Ron had 'won her over' as he so annoyingly said. She had a triumph of her own in that sense… Fleur Delacour… she shuddered involuntarily.

> "Are you alright?" Harry asked her, concerned.
> 
> "Fine." She replied. "Come on Ron! We'll miss the coaches!"

**_*But I'm miles away  
To a year before*_**

Their last year had been great, Harry thought. Well, OK, there had been some disappointments… like never finally being able to get Malfoy on his own and… to say it… kick the crap out of him… But there had been good times… Winning the house championship for the seventh year running- and helping Sirius at his trial… and finding out something astonishing- Dumbledore was his grandfather. 

**_*Drank to the past  
On the old green seat*_**

Ron remembered the place where he and Hermione had used to go… they'd discovered a secret passage that even Fred and George didn't know about… it lead out to a 'secret garden', if you liked, trees and flowers had been everywhere… and in the middle of a huddle of trees was a green bench.. so comfortable you'd never think it was made out of wood. They'd often used to come out there to talk, and think, among other things. Harry had eventually became so curious about this place they'd keep disappearing to that they'd shown him. Ron suspected Harry often came with Ginny. Ron and Hermione hadn't actually seen them, but considering there was a considerable amount of giggles one day (that sounded like Ginny), well… 

**_*Like velvet to the hand*_**

Hermione looked at Harry. He was lost in thought. 'Unfamiliar territory', she thought, and then mentally shook herself. Where had _that_ come from? Maybe she was spending too much time with Ron. It was only after the incident in year four (and when Fred and George didn't spent so much time in the common room) that Ron had shown how funny he could really be… he did incredible impressions of people- and came up with brilliant one liners to make Griffindor Tower ring with laughter once again. She was proud of Ron. He'd matured incredibly, but still had a twinkle in his eye and laughter lines round his eyes, and joked around with Harry. He was the tallest kid in the school, at 6' 5", towering over both Hermione and Harry. Harry had changed. He was no longer the skinny short kid- but a 6' young man, who'd seen more than anyone should go through in a lifetime. Ron and Harry both made her feel special- filling her with warmth and joy in light of certain events- it was like velvet is to the hand- soft and silky, yet comforting enough to snuggle up in. 

**_*Think I'd like to stay a minute longer  
Would you like to stay a minute longer?*_**

Harry didn't want to leave. Hogwarts made him feel safe, especially with his grandfather and godfather around. Dumbledore had given Sirius a teaching job when Professor Snape so unfortunately decided to leave to persue his dreams of becoming a holiday rep. If Harry ever needed anyone, they were there. As were his friends. They were great friends. Ready to congratulate him on his achievements, keep him away from his despairs. He'd love to stay there longer. He, Ron and Hermione had made vows to go back there to teach one day, all together. 

**_*Last one for some  
Sick from the run*_**

But Ron was sick of running from the truth, he had to face the facts. He was leaving Hogwarts, but he'd be back, unlike others (Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, to name but a few). They'd promised each other to live near to each other, and come back and teach later on in life. An excellent idea of Harry's.  
He looked back at Hermione. She'd grown into a long-legged, slender, not to mention beautiful, young woman. He was proud to be her boyfriend, and best friend all rolled into one. 

**_*I played golf on the carpet with someone*_**

A saying she'd heard in a song sprang to Hermione's mind. _'I played golf on the carpet with someone'_. It seemed so appropriate for this situation. Playing golf on the carpet simply meant that not everything had such simple answers, things could be done differently than tradition, and sometimes life would be a struggle. She knew this was the truth, and she accepted it. She hoped her friends would too. 

**_*Crash back to date  
Few things I'd hate*_**

Harry, with great effort, brought himself back to reality. He may be leaving Hogwarts, but it was a part of his life he'd never forget. He'd met people that knew him even though he didn't have the slightest who they were. Dudley hadn't been around to stop anyone from becoming his friend, and he (Dudley) still ran out of the room when Harry entered. The Dursley's were even more afraid of him now that he was of age and could do magic out of school. Harry's school years had been the best of his life, and yet somehow the worst, with all those incidents with Voldemort. Harry laughed. Ron was still afraid of that name, even though they'd defeated him once and for all last year. The power of three- it was on that American TV program, Charmed, or something. 

> "Ron, are you going to stare at the school for eternity, or are you going to join us on the coaches?"

Hermione's voice rang out. 

**_*But I'd rather us live  
In the present day*_**

> "Nah, I feel like my eyes are glued to it. You've got competition, Hermi!"

Ron could hear Harry laughing and he coud be sure that Hermione was trying to hide a smile under a scowl. He'd love to go back to Hogwarts and do the 7 years again, but he'd rather see what lay ahead. 

**_*Think I'd like to stay a minute longer  
Would you like to stay a minute longer?*_**

He walked over to Harry and Hermione, slung and arm around Hermione's shoulders, heaved his and her trunks into the carriage that was waiting for them. Harry climbed into it, then Hermione, and finally Ron. He took one last look (for a while) at the school, and then turned to the others. 

> "So... what's the deal with airline food?"


End file.
